


Like the Earth and the Sky

by DoreyG



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Community: fandom_stocking, F/F, Feminism, First Meetings, Flirting, Secret Identity, Sunshine Twins!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, so,” the new intern says, blue eyes wide, “you are really pretty.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Earth and the Sky

“Okay, so,” the new intern says, blue eyes wide, “you are really pretty.”

“Ah,” she says, blushing, ducks her head just slightly and slides her glasses up her nose, “thank you. Now, I think your desk is-“

“Like, _really_ pretty,” the new intern interrupts. Not deliberately, because she’s been around Cat long enough to know when it’s deliberate, but like she can’t quite control her mouth, “I mean, it’s like you bathe in sunshine or something. Has anybody told you that, that you bathe in sunshine and look like unicorns would flock to you and… I’m making this awkward, aren’t I?”

“Um,” she says, slightly blown away by the torrent of words. This, she reflects, is what Alex must feel like a lot of the time, “no?”

“Sorry about that. I tend to speak before I think, like, a lot,” the intern bites her lip, shakes her head a little. She’s blushing too. It is, she realizes with some surprise, a rather pretty blush, “I’m Steph, by the way. Stephanie Brown. I… Probably should’ve started with that before all the babbling, huh? Really sorry about that.”

“I-“ she starts, and is again surprised to find that she actually doesn’t mind.

“ _Really_.”

“You don’t have to be,” she says firmly, and smiles at Steph until the girl starts to smile back – wide, bright, adorable in a way that she honestly wasn’t expecting to face, “I know what it’s like to get a bit carried away. I’m Kara.”

“As in Cat Grant’s assistant, Kara?” Steph asks, and the smile falters. She misses it, when it’s gone, “I just told Cat Grant’s assistant that she looks like she bathes in sunshine, great.”

“Really, don’t worry about it,” she laughs, makes sure to grin until Steph shakes her head and starts smiling again in return, “it’s certainly more inventive than what I usually get. At least you didn’t comment on how blonde I am, or how you like my glasses, or how you wish I’d wear shorter skirts to show off more of my legs…”

“You’ve _heard_ stuff like that?” Steph asks, and looks adorably offended on her behalf, “god, people can really be _jerks_ sometimes.”

“Only sometimes, though,” she chuckles, and watches as Steph shrugs like that’s obvious. Alex regularly tells her that nobody is actually as nice as she thinks they are, but she’s starting to get the impression that this girl actually _is_ “…Hey, I could tell you more stories of slightly offensive things said to me if you like.”

“That-!” Steph starts enthusiastically, does a double take. Pauses for a long few seconds, and then starts smiling again “…Sounds great. After work, maybe? I just moved here from Gotham. I know, like, _none_ of the hot spots.”

“I can show you a few,” she beams, and nods enthusiastically – already knowing the bar to take her to, the one she remembered how to fly just outside of, “I mean, I may have to run off quickly at some point – Ms Grant keeps me _always_ on call, no matter how late or inconvenient it is – but…”

“No worries, I know a few things about being always on call,” Steph waves her off, still smiling. The casualness of her reaction startling, and then suddenly pleasing in a warm way that she hasn’t felt for a while, “my old boss… Well, you don’t really want to hear about him. He was grumpy, and always expected me to work nights, and had a _lot_ of childhood trauma. Shall we say just after work? At about six, maybe?”

“Six sounds good,” she says, perhaps a touch breathlessly. And isn’t really all that surprised when she finds herself beaming for the rest of the day.


End file.
